


I can’t hold still

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Horny Frank, M/M, Makeup, Mentions of Sex, Oneshot, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, based on a tweet, mlm, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Based on a tweet by @MCPISS <3 dn is nico“ Thinkin about gerard doing Frank's makeup by firmly holding his jaw so Frank would stay still while he worked “
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	I can’t hold still

There was about a half hour before their concert began. The venue was packed and frank was stressed as all hell. His hands were sweaty and his eye makeup kept getting too shaky and messed up. 

Gerard was in a great mood. He was doing vocal exercises and dancing around. His black and red makeup looked perfect! How did he do it? Frank was just going to ask for help. But not from Gerard! He was busy and being too close to him always make him so red and anxious. 

On stage it was a different story- but let’s ignore that. 

“Mikey can you do my crosses and red eyeshadow? I’m a bit nervous an-“ 

Mikey didn’t hear him out and only giggled. “As if I know how to do makeup. Ask ray? I’m sure he’s got that hidden talent up his sleeve.” 

Frank walked around nervously breathing and looking for ray who was turning everyone’s instruments. “Hey!” Frank helped and turned around to see Gerard leaning close to his face. We’re they going to kiss?! Frank was so flustered and he looked away. 

“What’s up?” He a rated his neck like a stereotypical nervous boy with a crush. And he was. 

“Mikey said you need help with makeup? Are you okay? You usually can do it fine!” 

“That’s with photo shoots! This is my first time right before a performance... so.. can you help?” 

“Sure thing, Frankie.” Gerard spoke in his signature low voice thick with accent that made frank almost cream his pants - if he had ... ya know. 

Gerard grabbed his makeup bag and brought a brush to franks eyes. They fluttered and frank giggled. “T-that tickles...” Gerard growls in a bit of frustration. “Sorry.” He tries time keep his eyes closed but he flinched each time Gerard makes the brush touch is eyelid. 

“Oh my god-“ Gerard takes a quick and tight hold on Frank’s jaw to hold him still and close. 

Frank let’s out a flustered horny noise and licks his lips. Gerard was now too focused to notice, but frank was be young red in the cheeks and his breathing was erratic. “G-Gee your hand.” His grip was bruisingly tight, and Frank LOVED it. 

“Oh sorry.” Gerard loosened the grip and turned Frank’s face to the side where Gerard was so close that his hot breath was all over Frank’s neck, hitting the tattoo. 

“Mmhnn~” Gerard took a step closer and set a hand on Frank’s thigh to get a better angle to now draw on the crosses. 

“You getting off on this?” 

“No!” Frank blushed even harder as Gerard finished up and rubbed Frank’s chest. 

“There ya go. All done.” Gerard clicked his tongue and winked. “We’re on in 10, little boy.” 

Frank tried to fix his breathing but the feelings in his chest never went away. He hoped they would make some “political statements” today. He needed to grab Gerard sexually or he would die.


End file.
